


taking it in her own hands

by Sumi



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Ellie didn’t notice it. The wound wasn’t exactly something Ellie liked to spend time gazing at. Fucking thing was a reminder of how Riley was dead but by the time Ellie finally took the time to really look at it, the bite looked way worse then she remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taking it in her own hands

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tlou confession because I am a terrible person: http://tlouconfessions.tumblr.com/post/61138189298/spoiler-tlou-confession-in-the-end-it-looked

“Fuck!”

“You okay, Ellie?” Joel called out from the other room.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Joel. Uh, girl problems… cramps… you know.”

“I got it, Ellie.”

Ellie was fairly sure Joel believed her. He must’ve if he didn’t come into the room or ask after her.

There was no way Joel could see it and Ellie didn’t intend for him to find out either. Reluctantly, Ellie glanced back in the mirror and at the bite mark.

At first, Ellie didn’t notice it. The wound wasn’t exactly something Ellie liked to spend time gazing at. Fucking thing was a reminder of how Riley was dead but by the time Ellie finally took the time to really look at it, the bite looked way worse then she remembered.

Ellie wanted it to be all in her head. Problem was Ellie spent enough time looking at it to know it changed. Meant she wasn’t immune like everyone, including herself, thought.

Infection it turns out only was taking it’s time to get Ellie. According to Ellie’s own knowledge of the infection the wound towards the end of the beginning process. Only a matter of time before she succumbed to it.

“Fuck, Joel,” Ellie muttered underneath her breath. He was all Ellie could think about.

The guy was everything to her now and Ellie knew how important she was to Joel as well. He was going to lose her just like he lost Tess and Sarah-- even if that damned soldier was at fault for that.

When you grew up in this kind of environment death became expected. Living was a privilege.

How could Ellie have ever thought she was seriously immune? It seemed like such a fucking plausible explanation, which Ellie understood to be another case of falsified hope in this screwed up world.

The longer this went on, the worse Ellie would get until the infection took over. She could still remember what it was like to end Riley’s life once the infection took over. The life fading from Riley’s eyes continued to fuck with her mind-- even now.

Joel had been through enough in his life. He shouldn’t be one faced with ending hers.

The only way to make sure Ellie was who decided when and where to die was to leave. This way Joel would be none the wiser to her state and believe she had left.

Fucking guy might go looking for her but better Joel believe Ellie was alive rather than dead.


End file.
